A Queen's Passion
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Snow White then realized that he was doing this for her; he wanted her to be happy.. Even though she was touched that even he was capable of love, she could not let him bear this burden of forcing himself to leave. Just for her sake.. COMPLETE


**Snow White and The Huntsman. The only reason I watched this was because Chris Hemsworth was the huntsman! LOL! But after I was done watching it, I liked it; the intense story-lines, the creepiness and the mega *****-iness of the Witch, the huntsman (yours truly, Chris Hemsworth), and the guy who played William. :) **

**Then I realized, the huntsman obviously likes Snow White who likes William. I think... :P **

**Anyways, I can't picture her being with anyone else than the huntsman.. Therefore, this baby was born! ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy it :3**

**A Queen's Passion**

The cruel, fearful and certainly dark reign of the Queen was over; the rightful heiress to the thrown had taken her place. She was everything but her predecessor; she was kind, she was gentle, she was compassionate and she was fair.

She was Snow White.

With hair black as ebony, lips red as the rose and skin white as snow, there was no doubt she was a beautiful woman; there was no doubt she had been more beautiful than the previous Queen.

Snow White was born to be Queen...

Though the task of ruling over an entire kingdom would prove to be most difficult. Again, she had proven to be most wise in every decision she made; thousands of people were confident in her abilities to rule them over like the generous Queen that she would be.

Though there were other decisions she had to make; the ones that involved her heart...

Snow White once thought that she loved William - her childhood friend. She once thought that he'd make her happy. Though this was still true, her heart did not feel like he was the best courter..

There was nothing wrong with choosing William to be her husband, but he had no passion...He was handsome, there was no doubt, but there was nothing about him that could satisfy her.. that could please her...

Then the thought of the huntsman appeared; his mystic blue eyes, his dark brown hair, his pink lips, his mahogany whiskers, his rough yet gentle hands.. This had set her heart racing; her skin drastically became warmer as she thought about him.

It had been one year since she had met him; Snow White had been on the run - desperate to escape from the evil clutches of the Queen.. She had been hiding in the Dark Forest - the true definition of darkness and death...He was the one that was hunting her...Yet he did not harm her, much to Snow White's curiosity. Though he did not trust her, since she was naught but a stranger to him and vice versa, he found no reason to kill her.

He did abandon her, though and for some unexplainable reason at the time, that hurt her. He left her in the village of women - a place where she belonged and where someone like him did not.

Snow White couldn't possibly fathom why... He was a drunk. He was a man filled with sorrow - an emotion that she had felt once in her life too.. She felt sympathy toward this man, who lost everything precious to him...

It had been a year since her coronation; it had been one day later that the huntsman had left...without so much of a word. He had not come back since...

Sleep eluded Snow White; each time she closed her eyelids, images of her huntsman appeared before her.

But.. when she opened her eyes once more, she saw him.. His ocean blue eyes gazing into her own...

Her heart nearly stopped beating altogether...She thought that this was an illusion - as though it would test her heart to see who she loved.

"What..What are you doing here?" Snow White murmured, as she noticed how his face was close to her own; she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks...

The question that would have been most appropriate was why did he leave?

"I had to come see you. Before you choose your King."

That no longer mattered; Snow White choosing her King. All she ever wanted was to ensure happiness for others. Love was something she could not dwell on until the opportunity presented itself. "My King?"

"You love William, do you not?"

"I am.. betrothed to him," Snow White whispered.

"I said, do you love him?"

"What does that matter? I -" Before Snow White could finish her sentence, she felt lips enveloping her own.. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat drastically increasing as he kissed her... Snow White could tell that this kiss was passionate; he poured all of his emotions within her.. She felt sorrow, she felt passion and she felt love.

To Snow White's utter inefficacy, the huntsman released her lips. "I have come here to say farewell."

To Snow White's precipitousness, her cheeks flushed the colour of roses. "Please don't say that." She knew that she was trying to reassure herself, as well as the huntsman. She couldn't bear saying goodbye to him for good...

"I must; you will be kept safe. William will keep you safe." He had to remind himself that this woman, that he had fallen for, was betrothed. He could not take her for himself..He could not taint her..yet he found himself above her - kissing her.

"I shouldn't doubt that...I know he will. But you are a good man as well as he is."

Snow White captured his lips with her own...She knew that convincing him to stay was out of the question; she could not hold him back..But she'd give herself this one luxury; to give into her emotions, without regrets.. without looking back.

"Which is why I must leave," the huntsman said, in between kisses.

Snow White stopped, her gaze dropping, as though in sadness and disappointment. "Leave if you must; I will not stop you. You have left me before: why should this be any different?"

"It is different because I care," the huntsman growled before kissing her.. His hands held tightly unto her wrists, as though she were the one planning to leave and not himself.

Snow White then realized that he was doing this for her; he wanted her to be happy.. Even though she was touched that even he was capable of love, she could not let him bear this burden of forcing himself to leave. Just for her sake..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Actions speak louder than words.. that's all I can say. LOL. **

**Please be a lamb and leave a review.. Please? :3**


End file.
